This invention relates to an improved automotive tool and more particularly to a flexplate turning tool also referred to as wrench or flexplate wrench.
With the advent of smaller sized automobiles and the incorporation of front wheel drive for such automobiles, the engine compartment of automobiles has become much more crowded with engine components and other parts of the automobile. Engines have been modified and refined in order to maximize the use of space within the engine compartment. An outgrowth of this effort has been the development of a new design for flexplates in typical internal combustion engines for front wheel drive automobiles. Such flexplates are thin disc-shaped plates with a peripheral gear protected by an appropriate cover to provide very limited access to the flexplate for removal and repair. Gripping the flexplate plate with a tool and rotating or pivoting that plate particularly in the inaccessible engine compartment of newer automobiles is quite difficult. As a result, traditional wrenches, spanners and other automotive tools are of limited use for removing or rotating flexplates during automotive repair.